


Indulgence

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Korean has closed his eyes and is savoring every spoonful, letting his lips engulf the spoon like it's not a spoon at all and just letting the taste linger in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #13 ice cream for the 30 day otp challenge.

It's an indulgence but a welcome one, even when some of them think it's a bit too much. Yet, it's a piece of days gone by, of the world as it was, even when it isn't, as only a few of them have tasted it the way it tastes this time around. They had lived in a world of consumerism, where everything could be bought and only a few would take the time to do things like ice cream the hard and long wat.

And even when it may be an indulgence, it's a sweet one. But as they all tuck in, it's really worth all the trouble, and they all thank Maggie and Beth for making it, of putting their time, now a precious thing not to be wasted idly, into making it. They all thank them as much as they can in between delighted bites and moans of appreciation as they savor every spoonful of the cool strawberry concoction. They groan words of delighted appreciation, telling the girls how this is the best ice cream that they have ever tasted in their lives.

And it isn't really an indulgence, Daryl thinks, as he looks at Glenn, pressed against his side.

Because Glenn, Glenn is really going to town with his enjoyment, maybe a little too much. The noises he makes are something out an adult film, Daryl is sure. Or the bedroom, theirs. The Korean has closed his eyes and is savoring every spoonful, letting his lips engulf the spoon like it's not a spoon at all and just letting the taste linger in his mouth. 

Daryl's own spoon sticks forgotten from his own bowl as he just watches Glenn. And he wishes very much that they were alone, just the two of them. Because they aren't. They have made the eating of the ice cream into a picnic outside the prison, inside the walls protecting them from Walkers, on the now long grass dotted with the occasional flower. The sun shines above as they've spread out on blankets over the grass, sharing this moment among themselves as a group. Enjoying a perfect afternoon and the fact that they are still alive. And it's good, doing a picnic together, they're all family now, having forged bonds through blood and pain.

Still, Daryl really wishes Glenn wouldn't be making those noises. He can hear the others smother giggles, can see their amused eyes, some of them averting looking at them. None of them should be looking at Glenn while he does that face, the face he usually does when they're alone, sweaty and as much privacy you can get in this new world, nor hear those sounds, those goddamned indecent bed-room gasps that Glenn's making.

So, Daryl does what he can and tackles Glenn – feeling safe in that he can, knowing that the catcalls that follow are born of affection – shutting him up with a kiss, kissing him through the taste of strawberry, lingering over him, lips to lips, long enough until there's not a trace of ice cream left, just Glenn.

“Stop making those damned sex-noises, ya hear?” he whispers, gruff, as he leans against Glenn's ear. Glenn nods, his eyes twinkling.

As they go back to their ice cream, Glenn makes the sex noises even more and the end result is inevitable. Daryl carts him back inside, ice-cream and all, and then fucks him silly in their bunk.

Glenn can sometimes be a devious bastard.


End file.
